


Pieces

by adios_cowboy



Series: If We Both Fall Down [4]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Anger, Anger Taken To An Extreme, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Established Relationship, Fluff, Guro, Hardcore Gore, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Romance, Sadism, Violent Sadism, Yandere Takano Masamune, extreme jealousy, extreme violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adios_cowboy/pseuds/adios_cowboy
Summary: (requested yandere + weapons prompt) Takano can't control this violent temper and takes it to an extreme when an old coworker of his boyfriend's shows up unannounced.
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Series: If We Both Fall Down [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793218
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> this is a lot more gore-y so don't read if you're weak-hearted

Onodera miraculously seems to fall asleep every time he and Takano ride the train at night together. Takano doesn’t mind really, but it’s the other passengers that irk him. They have no right to stare at either of them, especially not his boyfriend. 

He promised Onodera he’d tone it down, but there’s this urge that really  _ tugs  _ at him this time. There’s a younger girl across from them, and it’s not Takano she’s staring at. He grits his teeth; she’d look better with her head bashed in. He has to keep reminding himself that he promised Onodera not to do this right now. Takano knows he needs to give it a break. 

It’s shocking to say the least when he stays calm the whole way home. He doesn’t even bring it up. 

“I’m exhausted.” Onodera yawns when they get inside. “I think I’m gonna sleep early.”    
  
“Mm, okay. Take your jacket off at least- and you’re showering first thing in the morning.”   
  
He gets a half-assed “yeah, yeah” in response. 

When he follows Onodera into bed after his own shower he realizes he won’t be able to sleep; that girl really bothered him. The knife he always has on him is hidden away in their drawer and he hasn’t taken it out in weeks. It’s a serious record. 

Takano sighs deeply to himself and turns towards his lover. He’s the only one allowed to stare… He finally falls asleep to the peaceful rise and fall of Onodera’s chest.

\--

“Ready to head out?” 

It’s already been a full 12 hours of work today and even Takano feels like he’ll fall over at any minute. Onodera groans with his face down on his desk.

“You did good today.” Takano kisses the top of his head. 

Onodera turns over to gaze up at him and Takano feels his heart beating out of his chest all over again. He really does love him…

“I brought my car today,” Takano smiles, “‘cause I knew you’d be tired.”   
  
“You can seriously be the best boss ever sometimes…” Onodera praises.   
  
Takano stops him with a quick kiss. It feels good to finally be able to spoil him- to be romantic and domestic with each other. It’s taken so long to get here but he’s never been happier to gain Onodera’s trust again. 

They go down to the garage together, but the bliss Takano feels becomes short-lived. An old coworker of Onodera’s is completely in their way, as if he was waiting this entire time. Takano recognizes him immediately.

“Onodera-kun!” 

Onodera immediately beams at him. “Hasegawa-san!” 

Takano doesn’t say anything. He really wants to control himself but there’s so much built up at this point. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if it gets any worse. Onodera seems to notice though because he steps farther back to lean into him. 

“Takano-san was just about to drop me off home… what are you doing here so late?”   
  
Hasegawa smiles appreciatively at Takano and nods at him. “I’m glad you’re taking care of our good ol’ Ritsu here, sir. Well, I was gonna take you out for those drinks I mentioned before. It’s about to be your time off tomorrow so I thought why not, you know?”   
  
It’s taking everything not to kill this guy on the spot. It’s completely inappropriate but he’s peeved to no end. 

“Oh, I mean… Both Takano-san and I are tired-”   
  
“Come on, Ritsu! This is the last time I’ll ask, and I’d be glad for Takano-san to join us too.”   
  
“Ah, I- I mean-”   
  
“That sounds fine. I can drive us all over to a bar if you’d like.” Takano steps in. 

He knows he shouldn’t do this, he shouldn’t stress Onodera out any further than this, but he can’t stand it. He’ll put an end to this tonight. There are leftover tools in his trunk for a reason. Hasegawa is pleased by his offer and they all get in the car together. 

“So, then, Takano-san. You don’t plan on drinking?”   
  
“I’m good, Hasegawa-san. I’ve been meaning to go on a longer drive here and there anyway.”   
  
Onodera has been silent since Takano started driving and Takano assumes he probably already knows what he’s planning. There’s nothing that can stop him at this point; he’s sick of the girls who stare at Onodera, the men who hit on him…    
  


_ You’re mine.  _ He clenches his jaw. 

He doesn’t even take them to a bar. He stops in an empty alley in the dark. Hasegawa gives him a questioning look from the back seat but neither Takano nor Onodera speak. 

“Get out here.” Takano bites. He slips out first and pops open his trunk. 

“Uh, Ritsu?” Hasegawa whispers from inside the car. “What’s this all about?”   
  
Onodera doesn’t have time to answer anyway before Takano is opening the back door and pushing Hasegawa down. “I told you to get out.”   
  
“Hey, what the hell-!” He struggles to no avail as it only pisses Takano off further. 

Hasegawa screams in agony when Takano pounds his hammer down three times onto his arm. His brain is clouded with the pain so much that he doesn’t have enough time to react when Takano drives a nail into the flesh, crushing it in with another slam. Hasegawa feels numb to the tears gushing from his face, almost as rushed as the blood spilling from his shattered arms. Takano is merciless with it, nail after nail into both of Hasegawa’s arms; he won’t be able to move them anymore. 

Takano hears Onodera breathe a very shaky sigh before speaking up. “Takano-san, that’s enough, okay?”   
  
“It’s never enough.” Is his response. A part of him knows Onodera wants this too, deep down.

He has to be sick of the people that take advantage of him; He never even has a voice in matters with pushy people like this  _ Hasegawa-san.  _ Takano’s rage started from a form of jealousy and possessiveness, but it’s egged on by his protectiveness over Onodera and his feelings too. 

Takano drags Hasegawa out of the seat by his legs, a bit saddened by the blood he’ll have to wash out of his car later. With Hasegawa still crying and breathing wetly, Takano ties his legs together with the previous rope and sits him against one of the alley walls.

He drags over a clean, wooden bat. “Do you understand now, Hasegawa-san? You’ve made this night much longer than it needed to be.”

It’s annoying when his victims don’t answer; he raises the bat without warning and slams it into Hasegawa’s head. He falls over with another pained cry. 

“Please-! Please don’t kill me!” He sobs. 

Takano chuckles. “So you can talk after all.” He pulls out a pair of pliers from his hood pocket. “You know, I brought on a lot of tools today. Must’ve been a lucky chance, huh?” 

“Please!” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it fairly slow for you.”    
  
From inside the car, Onodera blasts the radio. He doesn’t want to hear anymore screams for the night. 

With that simple go ahead, Takano shoves the pliers up Hasegawa’s nose, blood already trickling down from various orifices of his body. He shoves them as far as they go, before Hasegawa’s tears become bloody, and clips them together. He feels before he sees it; Hasegawa’s brains pour out so slowly, it’s almost beautiful. Onodera will enjoy it later, Takano thinks, so he pulls out his phone quickly to capture it in essence. He’s saddened by how fast Hasegawa dies, but the screams and cries were worth it in all. He wipes the blood on his pants and sets the dead body to fire. 

“Ready to go home?” He smiles at Onodera, blood still splattered across his face. 

Onodera can’t be completely upset with Takano, so pretty like this. He leans in to kiss him and gets the taste of his coworkers blood on his tongue. It’s a new feeling. 

“Yes. I’m seriously exhausted.”    
  


Takano smirks at him again as they drive off, the sight of a glowing fire burning behind them. It’s truly the sign of a lucky night. 


End file.
